mysocalledlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Rayanne Marie Graff
Rayanne Marie Graff is a fifteen year old female sophomore attending Liberty High School. She is the daughter of Amber Vallon and is best friends with fellow sophomores Angela Chase and Rickie Vasquez. Biography Her father left when she was very young and she hardly ever sees him. She was voted "Most Slut Potential" on "The Poll". She is afraid of the dark and often takes to liquor and drugs, but went sober for at least 33 days. She shares a following of The Grateful Dead with her mother, Amber. She auditioned for the role of Emily Webb for Liberty High School's production of Our Town and won the role. While talking on the Teen Helpline with Sharon Cherski, she uses the alias Jade. See the Timeline for more details. Friendships Angela Chase Rayanne befriends Angela during her sophomore year and the two quickly become close. Despite the initial disapproval and discomfort felt by Angela's mother, Patty, she continues to be Rayanne's friend even after she overdoses and suffers alcohol poisoning at a house party in "Other People's Mothers." Angela and Rickie save Rayanne's life by calling Patty for help. Rayanne expresses a lot of desire to be like Angela throughout the series and gets worried about being a major disappointment to Angela. Rayanne also makes a point to continuously stand up and confront Jordan Catalano about his behavior towards Angela so he will treat her better. Two of the most notable confrontations between Rayanne and Jordan take place in "Guns and Gossip" and "Self-Esteem." Angela was instrumental in opening up a door for Rayanne to be a part of Jordan Catalano's band, The Frozen Embryos, in "On the Wagon."Although Rayanne was only in the band for a matter of days, Angela was the person who spoke to Jordan about giving her the opportunity. Rayanne's friendship with Angela abruptly comes to an end after she drunkenly has sex with Jordan Catalano in his car. Rayanne feels an immense sense of guilt over her actions and makes multiple attempts to try and gain Angela's friendship back. Although Angela managed to make amends with Jordan, Rayanne never reconciles with Angela before the series finale. Rickie Vasquez Rayanne and Rickie were friends before Angela came into their group. Rickie always feels protective over Rayanne and goes to great lengths to try and cover up, or take the blame, for Rayanne's substance abuse. This includes Rickie lying to Angela's parents about her behavior. Rickie and Rayanne have a brief falling out after she chokes during her only performance with The Frozen Embryos. Rickie believes that Rayanne went on a drinking or drug binge afterwards and despite Rayanne reappearing at school perfectly healthy, Rickie chooses to stop speaking to her. After explaining herself to Angela, she and Rickie reconcile. Rickie continuously attempts to keep Angela and Rayanne's friendship intact throughout the series, but isn't always successful. Rayanne remains friends with Rickie even after she has sex with Jordan Catalano in "Betrayal," and is ostracized by Angela, but he leans more towards Angela and doesn't sympathize with Rayanne. Patty Chase Rayanne and Angela's mother, Patty, share a special kind of bond. Patty comes to the rescue when Angela and Rickie call for her and they all effectively save Rayanne's life. After that event, Rayanne feels a sense of guilt about the event and never feels that Patty approves of her remaining friends with Angela. Patty believes that Rayanne has fallen from sobriety after hearing rumors that she was drinking again. After Rayanne chokes during her only performance with The Frozen Embryos, Rickie comes to Patty terrified that Rayanne was missing or dead. Patty confronts Rayanne's mother, Amber, and after learning the truth about that night, Patty volunteers to drive Rayanne to school. Rayanne then thanks Patty for saving her life the month before. In "Betrayal," Rayanne seeks the counsel of Patty after she is spurned by Angela in the wake of sleeping with Jordan Catalano. Patty listens to Rayanne's side of the story and says although she doesn't hate Rayanne, she can understand why Angela might. Rayanne begs her not to tell Angela she came by and the exchanges between Rayanne and the Chase family pretty much end there. Behind the Scenes Rayanne is played by A.J. Langer. Rayanne's original last name was to be Knapp. Category:Characters